Murmurs Of The Past
by Stephanie18
Summary: Piper reflects on words gone by.


Murmurs Of The Past   
  
  
Summary: Piper reflects on words gone by.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I got over it, you should too.   
  
A/N: This idea just slammed into my mind and I knew it was good, so I just had to write it. Any and all Prue quotes are in *** okay? Kay. This is in Piper's POV and she's "talking" to Prue. Um...set after Charmed Again (premiere) but the episode after that...forget the name...didn't happen. These are all Prue quotes from seasons 1 - 3.   
A/N 2: Well, since is FFNET being all discombobulated, I can't post the end of Capturing The Evil... yet. I have it done, it just, well, can't be posted. So, expect it out as soon as FFNET is fixed.   
  
  
  
  
***We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together.***   
  
You said that Prue, remember? When we first became witches and all was happy. Well, we did it for the most part. What I mean it, we were wise... sometimes. We were careful... sometimes. And we always stuck together, that was something. Always. Well, can't really say that now that you're... nevermind. I'm not blaming you, I'm blaming evil.   
  
***We can always bring her back.***   
  
Oh, that's ironic. We may be able to bring back Melinda, but what about you? They won't let us because they need us to accept your death. They're always ruining everything you know. We can't do this, we can't do that. Oh, they're really useful. Pah. I don't even want to think about it, because it just makes me so mad at them. I want to see you!   
  
***I'm not afraid anymore.***   
  
Wish I could say that. Being witches is a risky business. But, of course, you know that. I mean... nevermind. I'm actually reconsidering the destiny thing. It's not that appealing. It never really was... okay, it did have its moments, but come on. I really don't think I want to go on with it. The Halliwell destiny is to die. If we weren't witches, the destiny would be normalcy, which is what I want.   
  
***Then let me help you.***   
  
Why didn't you ever put yourself first, just once? One little time? We could've let it slide. That was you, Miss I Must Help Others Despite Own Personal Risk Or Injury. Maybe, just that once, you could've taken a selfish moment and maybe, by some miracle, could've walked away from this one. But the past can't be changed... for now.   
  
***Well, then the Power of Two will just have to do.***   
  
Power of Two? I wish. We got another sister, Paige, and to tell you the truth, I'm not a big fan of hers. It took Phoebe about fifteen seconds to accept her, but I just can't. Not right now. Not so soon. I can't let her in now, it's still too early and I'm in healing right now. I just can't handle Paige and her crazy ways, which by the way, will end up getting us into a lot more trouble than usual.   
  
***Thanks for saving my life.***   
  
I wish you could say that this time. It's not fair you know. All those times we cheated death and the one time we couldn't, it was you. You were the big sister. You were Miss Everyone can Depend On Me Because I Always Come Through. And now I'm supposed to be that? I know am constantly wondering 'What would Prue do?' I'm thinking of making a W.W.P.D bracelet. What do you think? It'd fit the situation.   
  
***Honey, it was just a bad dream.***   
  
Hmmmmm. Maybe. At least I hope so. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and you'll be in the kitchen and this will all just be a very nasty, horrible dream. As you can see, I'm in denial. Isn't that a stage of grief? I've come to know denial well. We're actually having tea on Saturday with Grams and Mom, you want to come? Oh I'm doing real well. I know you can see one of my lies a mile away, so I'll stop. I just hope it's all a bad dream. A sister can hope, can't she?   
  
***Me, I'm on a mission.***   
  
Yes you were. The mission at the time was the Triad, but it really was so much bigger. Prue, you were on the mission of life. You came, you saw, you saved. However, you didn't survive this mission. You were like the army. A one woman army bent on destroying evil. Granted, it wasn't the most normal mission out there, but it was yours... it was ours.   
  
***Because it was his time, alright. I wanted to save him but I couldn't.***   
  
You never did share the whole story of your little encounter. We got the bits and pieces, but never everything. You only said enough to let us know that when it's time, it's time. I am angry at Death, but I'm taking your example and going on with life. What was it that you told me? You told me that Death told you... 'You grieve and then you move on.' It makes sense, but it doesn't stop the pain.   
  
***That Death is not the evil.***   
  
It's hard for me to say that I can believe that. I know one day I'll be able to quote you on that. I will one day be able to say with a high had, 'Hey everybody, Death isn't the bad guy.' I'm not saying I'll be able to say that soon. Oh no. It will be a long while before the anger siphons out and I'm left with sadness. Then I'll get over the sadness and go through the whole grieving process. For now, Death is a bad guy to me, but one day... one day I will be able to repeat your words... one day.   
  
***I love you.***   
  
What can I say about that? It took you a while to say that, but when you did... it made me so happy. I can't put into words what it meant the first time you said that to Phoebe and I. It made you more of sister... if that's even possible. I love you too Prue. Stay Charmed... sisters forever.   
  
THE END


End file.
